1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device for determining a volume flow based on acoustic flow measurement methods in a pump system and a method for producing a measurement device for determining the volume flow based on acoustic flow methods in a pump system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow measurement methods based on the entrainment effect for determining a through-flow are known from the literature and from a plurality of products.